


Princess Snow White

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I wouldn't use the OC tags but there are characters I made just for this AU so, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: This is the story of a queen. One who was desperate to have her wishes granted, ignoring the hardships that they may bring.This is the story of a witch. One who had no choice but to grant others wishes, despite the curses it placed on therm.This is the story of a princess. One who grew up in misfortune despite her great beauty, cursed by the choices of her ancestors.This is the story of a wizard. One who is eager to learn despite his many many mishaps.This is the story of a single choice. One that paved the way for various others, and changed the fate of so many.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue's a bit short I know and the style may be a tad irritating. I promise that most of the story is in third person and with a much less 'I'm talking to you' kind of style.

Okay so I know, it’s a boring, old fashioned way of starting a story, isn’t it? All you youngsters could probably think of a thousand much better ways to start a story. But hey, when you’re as old as I am, you can’t help but prefer to stick with what you know best. In my case, that would be with a once upon a time.

What was that? I don’t look old? Of course, I don’t. Haven’t you heard of wizards before? We age much slower than most, don’t you know?

A work of fiction? Is that what they’re telling kids nowadays? Oh, no, my dear, I can assure you, we’re real, very much so. The mystic and supernatural that you scoff at? Well, they’re everywhere, but I don’t suppose that’s what you’re here to hear about. No, I believe you’re here for one of my tales.

There’s quite a lot of them, you know, when someone’s here to ask about it, I’ve never really known where to start.

Well, yes, you’re right, I guess we could start at the beginning. But the beginning began oh so long ago, I don’t think it’d make much sense to start there. That may just have to go last.

Oh dear, oh dear, don’t you sulk now. It was a very good suggestion and I promise that it will make sense. You’ll just have to bear with me for now.

Oh goodness, I’m rambling on again, aren’t I? It’s about time for me to get to the point, don’t you think? Where were we again? Ah, right the start. Sorry, my dear, it must be old age catching up to me.

Let’s see now, I suppose it all started with that time.

Let’s start then.

Once upon a time, there was a woman, and a witch.


	2. A Wish

“Please, please. Is there anything you could do? Anything at all?”

The witch sighed, she would have moved forward, taken a step away from the kneeling woman, and just disappeared. She would have preferred it if she never had to see the woman again. But alas, she could not. The woman had taken a handful of the witch’s cloak, and she could not risk using teleportation magycks when there was another who she could accidentally bring along.

Penelope – for that was the witch’s name, could only sigh as she turned to the queen – for that was who the woman was.

A sliver of contempt snaked up her throat, but Penelope swallowed it back down, knowing that she could not afford for her emotions to cloud her judgements. Not when magyck is involved.

She could not help but wish for a time when magyck was still simple and in abundance. In those days, she was more than free to refuse to help someone and head along on her merry way, fully knowing that they could easily find someone who was willing to help. She used to be so free, but times have changed, and there was no longer such a great amount of wizards and witches around that Penelope could still do as she pleased. Now she had to stay and listen to everyone who found her and asked for her help.

Even if that person was a queen who had long lost what was left of her dignity. In her time, a queen would never have bowed down to anyone.

“Rise, my queen, and tell me what it is that woes you.”

Hearing her words, the queen didn’t rise. She only clutched tighter onto Penelope’s cloak, and began to sob. Penelope raised a brow, she couldn’t help but wonder what kind of etiquette lessons royalty were taught nowadays. The current queen didn’t act any different than a peasant. A peasant may, in fact, have more pride than her. She held back a sigh and waited, there was nothing else she could do until the queen spoke.

“I was wedded to His Majesty half a decade ago,” the queen began once she has calmed herself, “And we’ve tried. We’ve tried everything that we could, but still nothing seems to have worked.”

Tears began to fill the queen’s eyes once more but she shook her head, standing up proud and taking a breath as she hardened herself. Her hands fell to her side and she raised her head. It was the first sign of steeled royalty that Penelope has seen from her that day. “We talked to the court physicians, and I’ve drank all the tonics that medics have made that are said to increase fertility. In disguise I’ve gone to meet the villager’s esteemed witch doctor. Yet his herbs and medicines were no help. I have yet to bear His Majesty an heir.”

Penelope nodded. “Tell me, my queen, were you born and bred of royalty?” She wasn’t as long winded as other members of the royal family that Penelope had met have been, and fundamentally speaking, royalty were always taught to never rely on witches. Through her centuries of life, this was the first time a member of the royal family had ever asked her for help, no matter how desperate they were.

The queen flushed a soft pink, and she shook her head, “My parents are farmers from another land.”

“I see,” That certainly explains her blatant disregard for the ways of the royalty, “And why is it that you so wish to bear the king an heir.”

She parted her mouth, and then closed it once more. For a moment, it looked as if she was ready to bite her lip, but then she spoke, “There have been rumours that the council is displeased with me. I’ve done my best to help in all court matters. I know that the citizens are proud to call me their queen, however what good does that do when all the council wants of me is to bear the kingdom an heir? It does not matter to them what good I am as a ruler, I will not be able to remain by His Majesty’s side if I cannot do my duty as a woman.”

Penelope raised a brow, “How noble of you, my queen, but is it truly remaining as a queen for the good of the kingdom that you wish for?”

The queen shook her head. She looked Penelope straight in the eye, and the witch could not help but feel a bit impressed. “If I could not bear His Majesty an heir, it is likely that he would have to divorce me. I do not mind returning to the countryside, but I do not wish to for His Majesty to take another by his side. Dear witch, is there any way for you to grant me this selfish wish of mine?”

Penelope sighed, the queen’s wish was sincere and honest. She could refuse her, but what sort of heartless person would she be to turn away someone who had bared her heart and soul to her? It wouldn’t do to be irresponsible, however, and to make that her only reason to grant her wish.

“Please, call me Penelope.”

The witch extended a hand to the queen, taking a step towards her. She let a smile fall upon her lips. That seemed to have caught the queen unawares. She stood still for a second, unsure. Penelope held back a sliver of annoyance and made sure that her facial expression did not change. She could not make her decision until the woman before her took her hand.

When she did, sparks flew before her vision and Penelope was forced to close her eyes. The visions flew in then, and she could barely grab on to them before they flashed past. She saw a young man with eyes bluer than the sky and a young woman with a gentle smile. She saw the queen, smiling and ruling by the king’s side, her stomach large and pulsing with an unborn life that magyck helped create. Then there was another woman by the king’s side, and the young man from before was standing in front of her, cradling a spell book close to him as he smiled a blinding smile. She saw a future where the queen got what she wished for, and hard a path as it may be to walk for the people involved. She saw a future filled with joy.

She dropped the queen’s hand, severing her connection to the visions of the future that her wish will bring about.

“I will help you, my queen-”

“Emilia.” The queen cut in, before she flushed pink once more, “Please, I would prefer if you were to call me Emilia.”

“Very well, Emilia. I will help you. However, it would do you well to remember that magyck comes with a price. There is no wish that can be granted without you giving back to it in return.”

She nodded, “And what will my price be?”

“For a wish such as yours, two prices will be taken. The first is your greatest treasure, and the second is that your child will be forever marked with the magyck that has helped to conceive them.”

“And if my greatest treasure is the time that I spend with the one that I love?”

“In that case, it is your time that I will need. Your life shall be cut short. The magyck will feed upon your life force to make you fertile, the time that you have upon this Earthe will be shorter than what it is meant to be.”

A flash of alarm appeared on Emilia’s face. Penelope could not blame her. Most people reacted quite badly to being told that they would have a shorter life. Still, she stood tall and nodded, “Should I pay the price, will what is left of my life be happy?”

“If you wish for it to be, and work towards making it a joyful life, there will be no magyckal interference in the joys that you may find in your own life.”

“And my child? In what ways will they be marked?”

Penelope closed her eyes, recalling the spells and potions that she could use to help encourage fertility, and the things that they have done, “They will grow to be beautiful in a way most humans are not. Your child will have lips as red as rose, skin as white as snow, and hair as black as ebony. They will be marked by magyck in this way for the rest of their life, and magyck attracts magyck. Good or bad, they will always call upon any sort of magyck that surrounds them.”

She opened her eyes to see Emilia still looking at her. There was understanding in her eyes, and also a readiness and defiance that wasn’t there before. Any reservations Penelope had on this woman’s ability to lead a kingdom was reassured. Only a queen would dare to look at a witch in such a manner.

“Knowing this, are you still willing to ask for help in this manner.”

There was no hesitation as she spoke, “Yes.”

Penelope smiled, “Then, come with me, and we shall start.”

There was a gratefulness in the queen’s next words that Penelope had never before heard directed at her, “Thank you, Penelope.”

A few months later, the kingdom cheered in celebration as the royal physician announced the queen to be with child. From where she stood at the wood’s edge, Penelope could feel Emilia’s happiness radiating through the whole kingdom. She didn't think they made the wrong decision in carrying through with the spells and potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking into consideration the fact that I'm really rusty, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. I'm aiming for minimum 1, 500 words per chapter. Definitely not NaNoWriMo material, but hey, as long as I'm happy right? XD
> 
> Thanks for reading this and I'd love if you could give any sort of feedback <3


End file.
